Conventionally, there has been known a device which sequentially laminates resin layers on respective cross sections obtained by cutting off a shaped object in a plurality of parallel planes, to perform stereoscopic shaping, so as to form a shaped object to serve as a three-dimensional model of the shaped object.
In the field of rapid prototyping (RP) used for prototyping and the like in product development, a laminate shaping method which enable three-dimensional shaping has been employed. As the laminate shaping method, such a matter formed by slicing three-dimensional CAD data of a product and laminating thin plates is prepared as original data for manufacturing, and materials such as powder, resins, steel plates, and paper are laminated thereon, to prepare a prototype. As such a laminate shaping method, there are known an inkjet method, a powder method, an optical shaping method, a sheet laminating method, an extrusion method, and the like. Among these methods, in the inkjet method, a liquefied material is ejected, and then cured to form a layer through irradiation with ultraviolet light (UV), cooling, or the like. According to this method, a principle of an inkjet printer can be applied, and it is thus possible to obtain an advantage of facilitating high definition.
A three-dimensional shaping device of a resin layer-lamination type ejects, onto a shaping plate, a model material that forms a final shaped object and a supporting material that supports an overhang portion of the model material and is finally removed, while performing scanning in XY-directions, and laminates the materials in a height direction to perform shaping. The model material and the supporting material are each made of a resin having characteristics of being cured by irradiation of ultraviolet light, and an ultraviolet lamp capable of emitting ultraviolet light is scanned in the XY-directions along with nozzles for ejecting the model material and the supporting material, so that the model material and the supporting material ejected from the nozzles are irradiated with ultraviolet light to be cured.